


Inspiration

by deanandhissammy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Artist!Sam, Fluff, M/M, Pure dialogue, Smut, artist!sam/model!dean, honestly this one is so cute, just a little hint at the end, model!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:55:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6752920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandhissammy/pseuds/deanandhissammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean models for Sam</p><p>Warning: will die from cuteness</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inspiration

"Dean hold still."

"Why? It's been hours, I'm bored and my muscles are getting tired."

"Come on, just a little while longer and then we can get pie."

"Fine."

~

"It's been a few minutes."

"Dean, it's been one minute. One."

"But my arms are about to fall off and how in the hell am I supposed to stay in this position for much longer. This blanket is going to slip off any moment now, I'm sure of it."

~

"Saaamm. Pay attention to me, stop concentrating so much. You gotta keep the model entertained."

"You sound like a petulant child."

"Use words people will understand."

"Petulant isn't that hard of a word."

"It totally is. Geeky college boy with his fancy words and his fancy art school and his fancy pencils and fancy canvases."

"It's not just a pencil, Dean. God. It's charcoal and pastels and graphite and these pens and pencils aren't just regular ones Dean. They serve specific purposes for art and cost a lot of money. So would you just hold still so I can fucking draw you."

"Fine."

~

"Draw me like one of your French girls, Sammy."

"That's what I'm trying to do, don't you dare strike a pose right now Dean."

"I'm already in a pose. Oh don't glare at me like that."

~

"So what about painting? Do you paint? We could sell your art and never have to worry about hustling."

"Or credit card scam. But no. I don't paint. There's a reason I don't have either paint, paintbrushes, or the canvases for paint."

"Don't be such a killjoy."

~

"Are you done yet?"

"Almost. Now shut up."

"I'm sure it's amazing, can we get that pie now?"

"No. It has to be perfect."

"Such a girl I swear. Good thing you put your hair up, if you went to tuck it behind your ear you would get your precious, beautiful hair all sooty."

"Dean. Shut up."

~

"Okay."

"Okay what?"

"Okay I'm done."

"You're done? Oh thank god I wasn't sure how much longer I could've lasted. Holding a blanket like that for that long? No bueno. You owe me big time for this. Now can I see it? And then can we go?"

"Sure. But put some clothes on first."

"Wow. That's. That's pretty fucking amazing. I look damn sexy. Is this how you see me?"

"I mean. I guess. Thanks Dean."

"You're adorable when you blush you know that?"

"Forget about the clothes, think you can wait a few more minutes for your pie?"

"Oh definitely baby boy."


End file.
